Masonic Handles
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }}Masonic Handles has a very dark history that cannot be spoken of. Only those chosen by the God almighty himself can understand the true history of Masonic Handles. The only thing we know of Masonic Handles is that he is founder, Power Elite member, and Crypt Keeper of Recruitment of the Skull and Bones Society or SBS. The Beginning Masonic Handles began building his castle on April 30, 2009. From then on he one thing in mind, to develop his castle into a great empire. As soon as he could, Handles Castle joined one of the top 10 alliances in the entire game of Cyber Nations during that time. The Democratic Order, willingly approved Masonic Handles and his castle into their alliance on May 2, 2009. As Masonic Handles began building his nation, looking for trades, setting up tech deals, and becoming a full-member of TDO, he emerged quickly into the eyes of Theo Cupier, John Warbuck, dnathe4th, and SYosh. They realized he was a man on a mission, and that mission was to grow and succeed in the name of TDO. Becoming a full-member within 3 days of his approval into The Democratic Order, they knew he was a man they could trust representing their name TDO. However, tragedy struck Handles Castle when it was attacked by Pottsyville on May 6, 2009. First attack hit the castle by surprise killing 83 of his soldiers guarding the doors to the castle. As they broke through the door, Masonic Handles soldiers fought diligently and killed 98 of their soldiers before the razed 0.842 miles of land that was own by the Handles family for small period of time. Their troop stole 2.506 technology, and destroyed 16.038 infrastructure throughout the streets leading up to the castle. Their forces looted $375,924.00 from you. In the end the battle was a Defeat. Thinking the attacks were over, Pottsyville sent his troops in again through the already broken doors and fought against an already weakened army and killed 17 soldiers. But not before they killed 50 of Pottsyville soldiers. Their forces ended up taking over another 0.808 miles of the land Handles owned, and stole 2.381 technology, and destroyed 15.399 infrastructure. Their forces looted $364,646.28. In the end the battle was a Defeat. Peace was finally declared by Pottsyville on May 9, 2009. He agreed to pay retribution, an May 9 now is dedicated for those who fought to defend the castle and there leader Masonic Handles. The battle was known as the 8th Day massacre and honors those 100 soldiers who gave their lives for Masonic Handles protection. Skull and Bones Society On April 20, 2010 Masonic Handles of Handles Castle, The Masheen of Android Nation, and Cpt Nugs of Zeppelin declare their existence of the Skull and Bones Society. However, on April 1, 2010 Handles and Masheen began gathering members for Skull and Bones Society and brought them to, some might call a pre-alliance, known as Army of the Twelve Monkeys. During the time they were in their from the time the declared their existence, Masheens, Handles, and Nugs brought in as many members as they could. Meeting one of the members that would soon be known as another Power Elite member of the alliance, Lord of Annihilation of the Kiablo Island. Handles is known as the Crypt Keeper of Recruitment, were he manages activity of each members, and recruites new members, and ensure they are keeping up on the initiation process that the Skull and Bones society has before becoming a full member. War Totals Some wars have gone un-recorded for Handles Castle for reasons unknown. However currently Handles Castle has 145,571 Attacking + 229,639 Defending = 375,210 Casualties in all his wars. The Unnamed War On February 4, 2010, the nation of Handles Castle was called apon by Cpt Nugs of Zeppelin to help him in the battle against Intereo of Intereo from NUHyperForce alliance. Apon his declaration of war, Handles Castle was declared on by fellow alliance member, Auctor of Wyrdgar. As the three nations fought, a member of the Amazon Nation alliance, declared war on Masonic Handles of Handles Castle. Now Robek of Laguna has entered the fight with Auctor and Intereo. Fighting into the 5th, battle reports have finally calculated the total casualties lost. Handles vs Intereo- Intereo lost 48,439 Soldiers and had 140.317 Infra. Destroyed. Intereo killed a total of 37,449 soldiers and destroyed 107.36 Infra. In the end Handles won 5 of 8 battles which gave him a battle record of 5-3. Handles vs Wyrdgar- Wyrdgar lost 33,921 Soldiers and had 95.247 Infra. Destroyed. Wyrdgar killed a total of 30,735 soldiers and destroyed 106.59 Infra. In the end Handles won 1 of 6 which gave him a battle record of 1-5 Handles vs Laguna- Laguna lost 58,763 Soldiers and had 125.202 Infra. Destroyed. Laguna killed a total of 59,730 soldiers and destroyed 102.759 Infra. Handles won 2 of 8 which gave him a battle record of 2-6. In the end the total damage that was done by and on Handles was this. Handles killed a total of 141,123 Soldiers, n destroyed a total of 360.766 Infra. Handles lost a total of 127,914 Soldiers, n 316.709 infra was destroyed. Handles won 8 of 22 battles which game him a Battle Record 8-14. Later on that day(2/5/10)Tercalwin of Teikoku from the Amazon Nation alliance, decided to jump into the fight against Handles. Only doing limit amount of damage Tercalwin came out on top with his two battles. NUCLEAR ATTACK The nation of Handles Castle was attacked with nuclear weapons by Auctor on 2/6/10. Handles lost 10271 soldiers, 158 defending tanks, 0 cruise missiles, 206.017 miles of land, 68.672 technology, 206.017 infrastructure, 75% of your aircraft, and 25% of your nuclear vulnerable navy force. In addition to these losses your nation will experience many days of economic devastation. Which then drove his nation into Anarchy. Masonic Handles was extremely angered by this attacked launched a Nuclear strike right back at Auctor's nation. His nation did a good job defending 3 of Handles nukes, but when the fourth when came in, hell hit the streets of Wyrdgar. Handles nuclear weapons did a significant amount of damage. Auctor lost 29896 soldiers, 1476 defending tanks, 0 cruise missiles, 186.309 miles of land, 62.103 technology, 186.309 infrastructure. Handles also decided to launch a nuclear attack against the citizens of Intereo. The damage that was down let him on the tipping point of Anarchy, in which Cpt Nugs of Zeppelin finally smashed him into Anarchy. Handles weapon of destruction surely did that against the people of Intereo. Intereo lost 45939 soldiers, 2070 defending tanks, 0 cruise missiles, 187.245 miles of land, 62.415 technology, 187.245 infrastructure. After all nuclear attacks were launched battle ground fights happened and the calculated casualties are in. Handles vs Tercalwin- Tercalwin lost 12,739 soldiers, and had 12.5 infra destroyed. Handles lost 28,320 soldiers, n 70.786 infra. was destroyed. Handles won 0 of 2 ground battles which gave him a battle record of 0-2. Handles vs Wyrdgar- Wyrdgar lost 64,748 soldiers, n had 198.729 infra. destroyed. Handles lost 39,737 soldiers, n 310.257 infra was destroyed. Handles won 4 of 6 battles which game him a battle record of 4-2. Handles vs Intereo- Intereo lost 60,712 soldiers, and had 243.421 infra destroyed. Handles lost 17,759 soldiers and had 68.681 infra destroyed. Handles won 2 of 3 battles which gave him a battle record of 2-1. Handles killed a total of 138,199 enemy soldiers. He had a total of 84,816 sodliers lost in battle. He destroyed 454.65 enemy infrastructure, and lost 449.724 infra. Handles won 6 of 11 battles which gave him a battle record of 6-5 on the day. Handles total soldiers killed in this war thus far is 279,322. He has destroyed a total of 815.416 enemy infra. Handles has lost 213,730 soldiers in battles, n had a total damage of 766.433 infra done thus far. Handles has won 14 battles of 33 which gave him a battle record of 14-19 thus far. First Great Infra Jump Handles, was beginning to flourish into something great, when he made his first infra jump. On June 4, 2009, Handles sent his men to work. As they worked hard to develop 1,000 more infrastructure to the nation of Handles Castle, Masonic Handles jumped from 999.99 infra to 1999.99 infra within minutes. The financial cost put a huge dent in the government to do a task so large. The cost was somewhere between 15 million to 16 million dollars in infrastructure alone. However, thanks to back collect and being inactive for 17 days, Masonic Handles was paid back roughly 17 million dollars. Before collecting his taxes, Masonic Handles began developing new schools and universities for the nation. 3 total Schools, and 2 Universities where built throughout Handles nation. 5 Stadiums where built for entertainment for the citizens. And, 5 banks were built to keep give the citizens a place to save there money. After the infra jump was over, Masonic Handles just about doubled his nation strength from 3,436 to a strength of 6,631. Handles Castle was building and building quickly. Second Great Infra Jump Just 20 days after Handles first great infra jump, it was time to do it again. On June 24, 2009, Handles began building once again. His workers worked hard to make their city known. As his jump neared completion, Handles already noticed success in his eyes. Jumping from 1999.99 infra to 2999.99 infra was a huge deal and quite expensive too. It cost him over 25 million dollars just make his infra jump. Handles then began developing churches, clinics, hospitals to give his citizens a place to pray, work, and get help. Once all was done handles began realizing that his nation was turning out great. Jumping from a strength of 6,631 to just shy of 10k. Third Great Infra Jump As time progressed so did Handles Castle. It was not long before Handles made his third great infra jump. On July 14, 2009, Handles was ready to develop the structure of his infra once again. This one was gonna cost him BIG. Price just over 42 million dollars, Handles began his jump from 2999.99 to 3999.99 infra. As his workers worked hard, Handles sought time for celebration. Handles became so plastered that night, that he began running through his streets naked. However, no one mind considering that if they questioned the leader they would be thrown out of this amazing Empire. Wonderful World of Wonders * March 24, 2010, Handles develops the War Memorial, to honor all those who have fought for the well being of Handles Castle. * February 22, 2010, Handles develops the Great Monument for the people of his nation * January 23, 2010, Handles develops the Interstate System, to make traveling easier for his citizens. * December 24, 2009, Handles develops his Nuclear wonder n purchases the Manhattan Project * November 24, 2009, Handles bought his first military base wonder, the Pentagon. * October 25, 2009, Handles bought his nation a Social Security System. * September 25, 2009, Handles bought his second wonder, The Great Temple for 35 million dollars. * August 25, 2009, Handles bought his first wonder for 30 million dollars, and finally the Stock Market was built. ADI Here I Come Handles went off the radar for awhile as he developed his nation more and more. However learning that his long time friend John Warbuck was no longer a member of TDO,he had to find out why. Finally Handles found Warbuck in TDO's very own secure channel. They began talking about Warbuck's newly developed alliance called Aqua Defense Initiative. Handles was interested in this newly developed alliance for the sole fact that Warbuck was the only one to pave the path for Handles Castle while in TDO. So on October 15, 2009 Masonic Handles of Handles Castle joined ADI. But he wasn't the only one. Being such great friends with other members in TDO, not to mention IRL friends, Handles recruited CptNugs, The Masheen, Mr Kedzington, n King Charge into ADI upon his acceptance into ADI. Handles was in for something great, and he didn't even know it. Achievements in ADI * Handles is voted Guardian, Class 1, Seat 3 on January 1, 2010. * Handles is nominated for Guardian, Class 1, Seat 3 on December 17, 2009. * Handles was voted Most Valuable non gov Member and Greatest Director on December 15, 2009. * Handles is nominated for Most Valuable non gov Member and Greatest Director on December 13, 2009. * Between November 21, 2009, through December 7, 2009, Handles recruited 20 members, and is announced Recruitment contest winner, and promoted to Director of Recruitment. * Handles is nominated for Guardian, Class 3, Seat 1 on November 21, 2009. Medals Category:Individuals